Allure
by tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga
Summary: A vampire and a succubus meet. It sounds like the beginning of a bad joke, but in The Gates community it's a likely occurrence. When Andie refuses to eat life force, her powers go awry in a desperate attempt to survive. You can imagine the problems that arise when she bumps into the gorgeous vampire Dylan alone on an empty street in the middle of the night. What's a succubus to do?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Allure  
>Fandom: The Gates<br>Characters & Pairings: Andie Bates/Dylan Radcliff, ensemble cast  
>Rating: R<br>Warnings: underaged sex with an adult, initial dub-con due to uncontrollable succubus powers  
>Notes: Written for rare_bb.<br>Summary: A vampire and a succubus meet on an empty street. It sounds like the beginning of a bad joke, but in The Gates community it's a more than likely occurrence. When Andie refuses to eat life force, her strength wanes and her powers go awry in a desperate attempt to feed and survive. So you can imagine the problems that arise when she bumps into the gorgeous vampire Dylan alone on an empty street in the middle of the night. What's a succubus to do?

**Warning: Dub-con this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Andie tried to focus as she continued to walk. It was getting late but she couldn't stop walking. She hadn't fed on human energy since the incident with Charlie and that was almost three weeks ago. Lethargy had set in after two weeks and she knew that if she kept this up, she would die. She needed energy but she refused to risk it. She had nearly killed Charlie that night and she didn't want to hurt anyone else. Maybe it would be better if she died. At least then she would no longer be a risk to everyone she loved.<p>

She had spent the last week completely exhausted. She barely had the energy to get out of bed every morning and she'd begun sleeping through all of her classes. Hence why she had taken up walking. If she stayed still for any prolonged amount of time, she'd fall asleep and each time she was unsure whether or not she'd wake up again. Her life was now spent in a complete daze of sleep and hunger.

Andie had just turned the block when suddenly she felt something. Looking up, she spotted an older man in his early to mid thirties stepping out of his house for a moment. It took a minute to recognize him, but she realized he was Mr. Radcliff, Charlie's neighbor. The man was attractive – beyond attractive, if Andie was being honest – but didn't appear to even notice her. He walked over to his car in the drive and opened the door, reaching inside to grab something and then coming back out.

_Look at me._

Suddenly, he paused as if finally noticing that he wasn't alone.

_Notice me._

He turned cautiously, eyes checking the surroundings before finally resting on her. "Hello," he greeted. Andie immediately noticed his delicious English accent. "Can I help you with something?" he asked as he moved down the drive, stopping in front of her.

_Adore me._

The man's blue eyes unfocused slightly before he leaned down and kissed her. Andie's hand immediately wove through his blond hair as she tugged on it in ecstasy. His tongue slid against hers and the next thing she knew, he had picked her up and was carrying her inside his house, their mouths still fused. Andie wrapped her legs around him and took the opportunity to grind against him. Again, time passed around her and soon she was being thrown on a large, comfy bed. He stripped off his dress shirt before crawling on top of her, laying kisses on her stomach from where her shirt had ridden up before moving up to her collar bone, then her neck and finally back to her lips. As they kissed, she began tugging his white undershirt out of his slacks, pulling away enough to slip it over his head. He reached out to do the same for her own shirt.

His lips planted themselves on her neck, nipping down to her shoulders where he slid the straps of her bra down to nibble on the skin. She tilted her head back to give him plenty of room as her hand reached up to grip his hair again. He moved to the other side of her neck to do the same thing before giving up on her bra and simply reaching behind her to unclasp it.

He leaned his head down and took a pebbled nipple into his mouth earning himself a throaty groan before Andie quickly got impatient and reached down to unbuckle his belt. He left her breast to unbutton his pants and get out of them, then doing the same for her. Then he returned to his earlier work as Andie wrapped her legs around him once more. He took his time laving her breast with attention and soon had her moaning and grinding against his erection. He moved to do the same to the other breast, but Andie's patience had reached its end and she reached into his boxers and gripped his erection firmly causing him to pause.

"Now," she commanded, her voice rough from arousal.

Taking heed, he removed his boxers and her panties before settling back between her thighs. He lined up their bodies and carefully pushed in, his head falling into her neck with a groan as he realized how tight she was. He moved slowly, paying careful attention to see if there would be a barrier. She was young and he was uncertain whether or not she was a virgin. Feeling absolutely no resistance, he finally pushed all the way in and then paused for a minute to give her a moment to adjust. She may not have been a virgin, but it was easy to see that she was still inexperienced.

In the back of his head, this really caused him worry. He had no idea what he was doing with someone this young, but that voice was quickly and easily silenced as he took a deep breath and caught a whiff of her delectable scent. He felt the urge to bite down and almost gave in, but Andie shifted at the last minute, distracting him from the urge and making him focus on more pleasurable pursuits.

He began with a slow rhythm that had Andie kneading his shoulders under her hands in an effort to control the onslaught. She gasped as he grabbed one of her thighs and lifted it up, effectively tilting her hips to allow him deeper. She took the hint and wrapped her legs around him once more, using them to urge him faster. He groaned but complied, slamming into her with more power. Soon, things began getting ferocious as she clung to him, raking her nails down his back, drawing blood while his own hands left bruises on her hips and thighs.

Sensing that he was getting closer, his eyes began to focus on her throat. With a low growl, his face transformed; his eyes turning black and his fangs descending. And with that transformation came clarity. What the hell was he doing? She was a teenage girl for Christ's sake and his daughter was only down the hall.

Even though his mind had caught on that something was wrong, it was too late. His body was so close to the edge that he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. Wanting this over as quickly as possible, he reached down and thumbed her clit.

"Oh. Oh GOD!" She screamed as she came, her back arching high off the bed, her nails digging into his shoulder.

Meanwhile, he surged forward, biting into her neck as he came. Biting was half vampire instinct for him and half revenge for whatever magic was at play here. As soon as he got a taste though, he realized that he was unsure if he could stop. For one, it had been a long time since he'd drank fresh human blood. The last time he'd done it was almost three months ago in order to kill Theresa before she could murder the Chief of Police. That was purely to kill and he hadn't focused on the blood so much as the death. But this… this he savored. It had been eight years since he'd last drunk blood purely for the pleasure of it and even longer since he'd done it during sex.

He forced himself to stop as he felt her come down from her own orgasm. The minute his lips detached from her neck, he'd thrown himself on the other side of the bed, as far away from her as he could manage.

The surprise clearly jolted her and awareness quickly crept into her eyes. "Oh my god," she whispered, eyes wide. She quickly clutched the messed up covers to her chest as she surveyed him and the room as if seeing them all for the first time. "Oh god," she muttered, tears beginning to come to her eyes. "What have I done?" Andie quickly turned to him, but was unable to look into his eyes. This was probably a good thing since his fangs and eyes were still blatant. He quickly changed back to his human side before she could notice. "I am _so_ sorry," she apologized, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. She grabbed the sheet and quickly stood, obviously about to grab her clothes and run.

"Wait," he commanded standing up, but remaining on the other side of the bed. "What exactly did you do? What… what was this?" he asked.

Andie's eyes went wide. "I… I…" She had no idea what to say. She couldn't tell a stranger the truth about her.

Sensing this, he took the first move. "I know that you're different. It's rather obvious. And if you'll look at your neck, you'll realize I am as well." The minute he said the word neck, Andie noticed a throb coming from the area. Her hand automatically went up to cup it but she quickly pulled it away when it came back sticky. Looking at it, she realized her hand, and thus her neck, was covered in blood. She quickly spun around and looked into the mirror behind her, tilting her head as she noticed the two puncture marks.

"You're a vampire," she realized.

"Yes," he admitted. "And you are…?"

Andie turned back to face him, acceptance in her eyes. "A succubus," she answered. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. He had never met a succubus before. "I am so sorry," she apologized once more, the tears threatening to return.

Originally, he had been more than a little upset at having been an unwilling participant in their little sexual encounter, but he could see now that she might not have been all that willing either. "What happened?" he asked again.

Andie nibbled on her lower lip, her eyes trained on the ground as she answered. "It's my fault. I haven't been feeding."

"Feeding?" he asked. The terminology was the same as that of a vampire, but he knew that she didn't need blood. According to myth, succubae killed their lovers.

She nodded her head. "I need the life force of others in order to survive. I get this through touch. A handshake gives me about half an hour, a kiss from a human gives a couple of hours, maybe a day and a kiss from a werewolf lasts me a few days."

"Then why haven't you been feeding?" he asked.

Andie took a shaky breath. "A couple of weeks ago, I nearly killed my boyfriend Charlie and since then, I haven't dared to feed," she admitted. "I entered the Haze a week ago."

He had heard about an incident with Nick Monohan's son but he had no idea what it was. Now he did. "The Haze?" he asked instead.

Andie nodded, finally looking up at him, though with hesitance. "Without energy, a succubus's powers begin to turn on them and they will die. The Haze is meant as a warning system to let the succubus know that she needs to feed immediately. It starts with lethargy and an inability to focus. Then the vision blurs along with the need to sleep constantly. Lastly comes delirium, hallucinations and finally death," she explained.

He took a moment to process her words before cautiously asking, "Were you trying to kill yourself?"

"No!" she replied, eyes wide with shock before she began nibbling on her lower lip. "Maybe? I don't know," she admitted softly. "I just didn't want to hurt anyone."

"And there's no way to get energy without hurting someone?" he asked. "I mean, I seem perfectly fine."

Andie took a moment to assess him, her face burning as she realized that he was still naked. However, true to his words, he did appear fine. "I'm not sure how that happened. Maybe because you're a vampire?" she questioned. "I've never gotten this far," she admitted with a blush. "Not since before my powers manifested. Even Bre… my werewolf friend," she hastily covered up while internally berating herself for almost naming her friend that was a werewolf, "nearly died from a kiss."

"Hmmm," he nodded but internally began wondering. That was odd. A vampire's regeneration ability is similar to that of a werewolf so there would be no reason why he was better off than a werewolf would be. In fact, how did her powers even work on him if she fed off life force? He was dead. "You still haven't explained what happened," he gently changed the topic back.

"Oh, right." She gave an awkward smile. "Well, before the hallucinations and death, there's a bit of a defense mechanism," Andie explained. "My powers are at their strongest as they try and ensnare someone under my thrall. That's what happened out front. The minute you kissed me… my powers… I couldn't resist," she admitted.

"Thrall?" he chuckled. Vampires were widely rumored to be able to thrall their victims but that was just a story. It seemed that it was true for succubae however. He quickly got serious. "So you had no control over what you did?"

"No. I'm so sorry," she apologized for what had to be the millionth time.

He nodded. "Alright. I understand. But perhaps you should find a werewolf boyfriend or something so that this never happens again," he cautioned.

Andie nodded. "I'll figure something out. I promise. I'm so sorry, Mr. Radcliff."

"Dylan," he offered automatically before wincing. It was really best he not get any closer to the girl than he already had. She nodded awkwardly, clearly thinking the same thing. She headed for the door but he cleared his throat causing her to turn back around to him. "I think you're forgetting something…?"

"Andie," she offered reluctantly.

"Well, _Andie_. You're wearing my sheet."

Andie looked down completely mortified as she remembered that she was indeed still wearing his sheet. Reaching down, she grabbed her clothes and changed into them while still awkwardly holding the sheet to her body. It was a move that was rather unnecessary given that they'd just had sex, but considering the circumstances, made perfect sense. Once clothed, she dropped the bedding, her face entirely red by now. "Sorry. Thanks," she muttered as she scampered out the door.

It wasn't until she was half way home that she even realized how good she felt. She hadn't felt like this since before she even found out she was a succubus. After finding out the truth, Dr. Peg had put her on a horrible round of medication that caused drowsiness, nausea and, most worryingly, aphasia. She couldn't focus or think and her words came out all mismatched. It was no surprise that Andie had thrown the pills out. She'd tried to control it on her own, but one kiss to Charlie had him passed out. Even Brett, her ex-boyfriend and a werewolf, couldn't last longer than a kiss against her powers.

Just when she had given up, her friend Mia had given her Devil's Weed which, at the time, seemed like a miracle cure. As a witch, Mia had access to all sorts of herbs and potions. But she was also still learning the craft and hadn't realized how dangerous Devil's Weed really was.

One day a little over a month ago, Mia made a tiny miscalculation with the potion and Charlie nearly died as a result. They brought Charlie to Dr. Peg who, luckily, was able to save him, but when Peg asked what happened, they had been forced to confess the truth. That was also when Andie and Mia found out that the reason why Devil's Weed controlled Andie's powers was because it was a poison. It had been weakening her and with prolonged exposure, would have killed her. Peg had put Andie back on her original medication, but once again Andie threw the pills away. She refused to live her life the way she had while on those meds. Instead, she simply chose not to feed on anyone's energy, purposefully going out of her way not to touch people and even though it was getting to be summer time, still wore long sleeves.

But now, Andie felt like a million bucks. She wasn't sure if it was the energy or the sex itself (which, she had to admit, was amazing), but she was positively jumping out of her skin at how happy she was. This amazing feeling, this natural high, lasted about a week. That was longer than any other energy feeding lasted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Allure  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> The Gates  
><strong>Characters &amp; Pairings:<strong> Andie Bates/Dylan Radcliff, ensemble cast  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> underaged sex with an adult, initial dub-con due to uncontrollable succubus powers  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A vampire and a succubus meet on an empty street. It sounds like the beginning of a bad joke, but in The Gates community it's a more than likely occurrence. When Andie refuses to eat life force, her strength wanes and her powers go awry in a desperate attempt to feed and survive. So you can imagine the problems that arise when she bumps into the gorgeous vampire Dylan alone on an empty street in the middle of the night. What's a succubus to do?

* * *

><p>"Thanks." Andie smiled at the guy working behind the counter before she and Mia took their ice cream outside to sit at one of the tables out front. She grinned and basked in the sunshine. School was out, life was good and she hadn't had to feed off anyone in a little over a week. She was back to wearing tank tops and shorts with no worry of hurting anyone.<p>

"What's got you all smiley?" Mia asked as she took a bite of her sundae.

Andie shook her head. "Just having a really good day."

"You've been having a lot of those lately," Mia commented before she tilted her head to the side in thought. "My mom's medicine helping you out?" she asked.

Andie froze. She was supposed to have begun taking Peg's medicine after her last run in with Charlie, but hadn't. Instead, her powers began eating her alive because they couldn't get any life force. She hadn't told anyone about her unwillingness to take the medicine and she definitely hadn't told anyone about her encounter with Dylan Radcliff.

"Andie!" Brett called as he and his two friends – and by friends, Andie now knew he really meant werewolf pack – came up behind her luckily preventing her from having to answer Mia's question.

"Hey!" Andie smiled a little too widely, grateful for the interruption.

"Ooh, what flavor is that?" Lexi asked as she peered into Andie's cup.

"Peanut butter banana." Andie pushed her cup toward the girl in invitation.

"Mmm, awesome." Lexi nodded after trying a bite. "I'm gonna grab me some." Lexi stood up and Brett and Lukas immediately did the same, following her into the store.

"When is Brett gonna get a clue?" Mia asked as she watched Lexi flirt with said boy inside the shop.

Andie gave a small smirk. "Apparently Lexi said something about it when she and Brett came to find Charlie and me in the woods but ever since he's been ignoring that she ever said anything."

"Ouch," the girl said with a wince of sympathy.

The three werewolves exited the store and headed toward their table when Lexi accidentally knocked into one of the people sitting down. She turned to apologize but the words got stuck in her throat once she caught a whiff. "Sorry, Mr. Radcliff," she forced out before promptly turning her back to him and continuing toward Andie's table.

Andie choked on her ice cream when she heard Lexi speak the name. A glance out of the corner of her eye confirmed the fact that three tables away, sitting with his daughter, was Dylan Radcliff. He, too, appeared to only just notice her. There was a moment where their eyes met in surprise before they both hastily looked away. Andie's cheeks burned red and she took a large bite of her ice cream to cool her embarrassment down. This was awkward.

"Hey, we're gonna head to the movie theater to catch that new supernatural flick. We thought it'd be funny. You wanna come?" Lukas asked the two girls. Ever since Brett found out that Andie was a succubus and told his pack, they'd all been much friendlier to the girl and her witch friend. Supernaturals had to stick together, especially since they were all the same age.

"Uhm." Andie and Mia exchanged looks. "Sure, why not?" Andie finally replied. "Let me just go throw this away and call my dad to let him know I'll be late. I'll meet you guys there."

"Okay," Mia replied as she and Lukas immediately headed out.

Brett lingered for a moment causing Lexi to wait as well. "I can wait for you," Brett offered immediately, completely ignoring Lexi's eye roll at his behavior. He was always chasing after Andie, even when she'd made it perfectly clear that she wasn't interested.

Andie didn't miss the other girl's annoyance. Deciding to help Lexi out, Andie shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. Go ahead with Lexi. I'll see you soon." Reluctantly, Brett left, Lexi not far behind, but before she was gone, Lexi looked over her shoulder to mouth a 'thanks' to Andie for the assist. Andie grinned and lifted her ice cream cup in a joking salute.

The girl reached into her pocket to dial her father's phone. Receiving the voicemail she left a quick message about going to the movies with friends and stated that she'd be late to dinner. Finishing up, she went to the side alley beside the ice cream shop to throw her cup in the dumpster. Turning around, she gave a startled gasp at the realization that she wasn't alone.

"Dylan," she breathed before realizing what she'd just said. "I mean, Mr. Radcliff."

The vampire nodded in greeting. "Dylan is fine. Hello, Andie."

"Hi," she greeted hesitantly, looking at him in confusion. What did he want and why was he cornering her in an alley to get it?

"I noticed you are out with the werewolves," he said with a hint of distaste in his voice. Andie fought the urge to roll her eyes. Brett had already filled her in on the natural animosity between wolf and vamp. "I was just wondering if you were feeding off of one of them."

Andie coughed a little as she shifted in embarrassment. "No," she replied. She then noticed his admonishing look and got defensive. "What does it have to do with you?"

Dylan gave a bland smile. "Given what happened last time you didn't feed, I was just making sure that you have a source of energy so that another incident doesn't occur." Andie shifted uncomfortably at the reminder of what happened.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that," she muttered, not looking at him. "I'm still riding high on your energy."

"Interesting," he muttered softly, almost as though he was talking to himself.

"Interesting?" Andie asked, catching the word. "How so?"

Dylan winced. He hadn't meant for her to catch that. "We had discussed before that while normally your feeding causes people harm, I remained unscathed. If you recall that night, I also fed off of you." Andie's hand automatically reached up to touch her neck. The wound had been difficult to conceal and had only just begun to heal over nicely. "I have noticed a decline in my appetite since that night. I believe that your blood contains powerful properties that strengthen me far more than normal human blood does. I also find it interesting that my energy also serves to strengthen you more than normal energy does as well."

Andie nodded carefully. "That is interesting," she replied, deep in thought. "Can I try something?" she asked.

Dylan looked at her suspiciously. "What?"

"I'd like to try and thrall you. Purposefully," she answered. When his eyes widened, she hastily clarified herself. "It would be different than last time. Before, I was in the Haze so my powers were at their max, but now, they should be normal. I'm curious to see if your reaction differs from others as well."

"I see." Dylan pondered on the possibility for a moment. "Very well, let's try it."

Andie looked at him intensely for several moments. "Hmm, nothing?" she asked.

Dylan raised an eyebrow. "No."

"Huh," she tilted her head to the side in thought. "That usually works on a human. Let me turn it up a bit." She stared at him some more, tapping into the center deep in her chest. She remembered his kisses, the feel of his body on top of her, in her.

_Notice me._

Dylan cocked his head to the side. He could have sworn her just felt something.

_Want me._

Dylan took several involuntary steps forward before reach out to gently cup her cheek. Andie suddenly stopped using her thrall and Dylan blinked as though coming out of a trance. He looked at her again, this time as though examining a fascinating creature. "I didn't even realize that I was being thralled."

"That's kind of the point," Andie smiled, a little worn out. "That was harder than I expected," she admitted. "My powers right now might not be strong enough to hold that for long."

"Right now?" he asked.

"I only gained my powers a few months ago. As I grow older, they'll continue to increase until it's fully mature about ten years from now, give or take. The power I used during the Haze is just a taste of what my powers will one day be."

Dylan looked at her speculatively. "That's rather impressive," he complimented.

Andie looked at him incredulously. "Sure, if you ignore the part where I'll never be able to kiss someone without killing them."

"Ah, yes," he said with a wince. "That part's less so."

They were silent for a moment before Andie gained a mischievous smirk. "Wanna see what I can do to a human?" she asked. Dylan looked at her curiously before nodding. The two moved toward the mouth of the alley, overlooking the main street. "Pick someone. Preferably a male." Dylan raised an eyebrow at her but obligingly pointed someone out. Andie focused on the boy sitting on a bench nearby as he waited for his bus. He was playing with his phone while sipping a soda.

The boy looked up for a moment, quickly scanning the crowd before returning to his phone. After a second he did it again. The third time, he locked eyes on Andie and it was as though he couldn't look away. Leaving his backpack behind, he stood up and walked towards her.

"You're beautiful," he complimented the minute he came with in range.

"Thank you," Andie replied, trying not to giggle. "Do me a favor?"

"Anything," the teen replied breathlessly.

"Give me your soda?" The boy easily handed the drink over. "Now return to the bench." The teen spun on his heel and did as told. Andie grabbed Dylan's hand and tugged him back deeper into the alley. "Sorry," she said as she hastily let go of his hand. "But if he saw me again he'd probably follow me home."

"How does your thrall work?" Dylan asked curiously. It had seemed different from what she did to him. The boy had been willing to do anything for her.

"It makes people find me absurdly attractive," she admitted. "It's actually kind of ridiculous. They'll do anything for me as long as I ask."

He shook his head. "That's not what happened to me."

"Well, first off, I didn't ask you to do anything, so you don't know that," she pointed out. "Second off, I used more juice with you so I'm not sure that it would have worked."

"More juice?"

"Uh, scientifically speaking? More pheromones. It appeals to your more baser instinct; the need to mate. That guy just got a taste; enough for him to want to show off for me, to please me. You got a bigger dose which is less 'be my woman' and more 'I want you now'," she explained with a grin and a small blush.

Dylan chuckled at her analogy. "That's fascinating," he admitted. "It sounds similar to vampirism. We also give off a small amount of pheromones to attract our prey, although I'm sure it's nowhere near the amount you give off. That would be interesting to study," he muttered to himself lightly.

"You want to study me?" she asked hesitantly, her tone illustrating her worry.

Dylan looked up, suddenly realizing what he'd said out loud. "Well, certainly not if you don't want to. But it sounds like our species has a lot in common. It might be interesting to look into. But I'm hardly going to force you into anything."

"What else do we have in common?" Andie asked.

Now it was Dylan's turn to explain. "Well, there's the obvious. We both feed off other people's life force. You're more literal, but… Your blood and my energy has kept us both fed for far longer than normal. And now we find that we both secrete pheromones to attract our prey. It just sounds like our species might be closely related, that's all."

Andie nodded thoughtfully. It did sound really interesting. "Alright, I'll submit to some tests."

"Excellent," Dylan smiled. "I'm not sure if you realize this but I own a biotech firm. I can have those results by the day and ensure they remain in safe hands." He looked at her meaningfully. She nodded in agreement. He then hesitated for a moment. "While we're discussing this, I was wondering if you'd be partial to another agreement." Andie looked up at him in curiosity. "What do you plan to do once the energy you took from me wears off?" he asked instead.

"I… don't know," she replied in confusion.

"I would be willing… to provide you with more of your kind of food," he worded carefully. Andie's eyes widened in surprise. "In exchange for more… of my kind of food."

Andie looked around, suddenly paranoid and suspicious that they were being overheard before leaning in closer. "Sex for blood?" she whispered harshly.

"To put it bluntly…" Dylan shrugged. She looked at him incredulously. "Look, you need the energy or you will die, or worse, kill someone else. And do you know how long it has been since I drank fresh human blood? The Gates' policy states that we are prohibited from killing anyone inside the Gates. Even on accident. This is a low risk solution to both of our problems."

Andie nibbled on her lip as she contemplated the offer. At first glance, it was ridiculous and to be honest, made her feel kind of dirty. But he made a good point. She needed the energy, she didn't want to hurt anyone and she definitely didn't want to get her and her father kicked out of the Gates. When she'd first moved here from Seattle, she'd hated it, but since realizing the truth about the suburb – that it was a safe haven for supernaturals – she'd realized exactly what her father had given up in order to raise her in a safe environment. Dylan's offer was indeed low risk and contained many rewards. And it didn't hurt that he was so damn good looking. "Aren't you married?" she asked instead.

"Divorced," he replied tensely, clearly uninterested in discussing the subject further.

"Right, sorry," she muttered. After several minutes of further contemplation she spoke again. "Alright," Andie finally agreed.

"Good." He gave a small smile. "For obvious reasons, no one can find out."

"Obviously."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Allure  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> The Gates  
><strong>Characters &amp; Pairings:<strong> Andie Bates/Dylan Radcliff, ensemble cast  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> underaged sex with an adult, initial dub-con due to uncontrollable succubus powers  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A vampire and a succubus meet on an empty street. It sounds like the beginning of a bad joke, but in The Gates community it's a more than likely occurrence. When Andie refuses to eat life force, her strength wanes and her powers go awry in a desperate attempt to feed and survive. So you can imagine the problems that arise when she bumps into the gorgeous vampire Dylan alone on an empty street in the middle of the night. What's a succubus to do?

* * *

><p>Andie took a sip of her tea for no reason other than it was something to do. She could hear the ticking of the clock in the room or perhaps that was her imagination as she felt every second pass by. She gently cleared her throat causing Dylan to look at her. "So…" she started off, but was unsure what to say. "Where's your daughter? Emily?" she asked for lack of anything better to say.<p>

"She's staying with her aunt for the weekend," Dylan replied, sipping at his own tea. He too felt the painful sting of awkwardness, but masked it much better than she did.

"Vampire aunt?" Andie asked, still unsure how that worked. How did a vampire end up raising a little girl?

"Human," Dylan replied vaguely, unwilling to expand on the complication that was raising a human daughter.

Andie nodded, the awkwardness quickly returning. "Right." They spent several minutes in another long silence before she couldn't take it any longer. "Okay, this was a bad idea."

"Or a good idea that we're having difficulty executing," he offered instead. "We need to figure out how to relax in order to accomplish our arrangement."

Andie looked at him in contemplation for a second. "Alcohol or thrall?"

Dylan gave a startled laugh. "I'll get the wine." He smirked in genuine amusement. He stood up and went into the back room, coming back with a bottle and two wine glasses. He quickly filled them and handed one over.

"Did you find anything out from your test results?" Andie asked after they'd had a second to relax into their glasses.

"Mmm," he replied. "Yes, actually. In your normal state you give off a small amount of pheromones; more than a human does, but not as much as a vampire. However, when you use your thrall, the amount increases significantly; about four times as much as a vampire and five times more than your normal amount. It's rather fascinating." A small smile made its way across his lips. "I truly think that vampires and succubae must be some kind of supernatural cousins for how closely our abilities relate to each other."

"Huh," Andie replied, vaguely interested in his words, but more interested in the way he looked – which was to say, like a kid in a candy shop. He seemed to really enjoy his work. It was cute.

Andie's face flushed lightly as she realized that she just called him cute. She got the feeling that Dylan would not appreciate the sentiment.

"How's the wine?" Dylan asked. He was trying his best to think of Andie as an adult (if a young one).

"A bit sweet for my tastes," she replied honestly. "I prefer them dry."

"I'll remember that," Dylan said, taking note of the fact. Well, it was no longer awkward, however now she felt like a guest or a business associate. "The wine isn't working, is it?" he asked before she got the chance to.

"Nope," she replied setting the glass down. "Thrall?"

Dylan hesitated. "How strong?"

Andie smiled reassuringly. "The same as in the alley. That's pretty much as strong as I can go right now, remember?" she reminded gently. She hadn't grown into her full powers yet so unless she was in the Haze, she wouldn't be able to thrall him the way she had the night they first met.

"Good." He nodded. "Very well, then."

Andie rolled her eyes. He made it sound like it was a business arrangement, which she supposed it sort of was, but still… "Aren't you romantic?" she muttered.

"What?" he asked despite having heard her very well.

"Nothing." She smiled innocently before starting to work her magic. _Look at me. Notice me. Want me._

Dylan surged across his seat to plant his lips on hers, suddenly unable to resist her. He quickly reached out to tug her shirt over her head. She gave a gasp as his warm mouth planted itself on her neck as her hands wrapped around his shoulders. "You want to know something else I learned about you?" he asked in between kisses, his hands wandering low to unbutton her jeans.

"Mmm?" she moaned in question. He pushed gently on her shoulder causing her to obligingly lean back against the sofa.

"Vampires focus on their hunger in order to bring out their fangs. In order for you to thrall, you need to get aroused first." He reached into her jeans and underneath the hem of her panties to feel her. He chuckled when he felt her wetness.

"It depends on how much power I put into my thrall," she distractingly corrected, but rubbed herself against his hand.

"I stand corrected," he replied with a smirk before picking her up to take things upstairs.

Later, she would try and put her finger on a moment when they became comfortable enough around each other to just talk. If she had to pick one, this would probably have been it, but the truth was, it just sort of happened. A month went by before she even noticed that Dylan had become something like a friend to her.

"You really don't have to worry about me," Andie said with a light laugh as she came out of the shower, towel drying her hair. Dylan lay sprawled on the bed, just watching her.

"Even given what you know about the Gates, you really still feel comfortable walking alone at night?" he asked.

Andie dropped her towel and threw on her underwear. "Technically its morning," she pointed out, purely to be a smartass, looking over her shoulder at him. When he just glowered at her, she smiled. "I trust Chief Monohan," she answered honestly as she came closer to the bed. "Don't you?"

Dylan's face appeared reluctant and she knew he was trying to find a way to not discredit his friend while still convincing her that he was right. Andie gave a grin of amusement and pecked him on the lips for being so cute. Not that she'd ever admit that aloud to him. "It's not that he's untrustworthy," Dylan replied once Andie had turned back to changing her clothes. "But he is only one man and a human one at that."

"Are you being racist?" she asked rhetorically, knowing that he wasn't. "Or species-ist," she added confusedly before tossing on a pair of jeans.

"I am not being _species-ist_." Dylan scoffed. "I'm just saying that he might not be fully equipped to handle all of the special problems that occur inside the Gates."

"So you're saying he's a bad Chief of Police," Andie stated.

Dylan scowled in response. "No."

"So what are you saying?" Andie finally asked, at the end of her patience. She turned around to face him fully, crossing her arms in front of her body in annoyance.

"I'm saying that I should walk you home," he repeated himself from while she was in the shower.

Andie threw on a floral top before making her way back to the bed. "And I said no. I can't risk someone seeing us and neither can you. Besides, you have to be here for when Emily wakes up," she pointed out logically. "Why are you suddenly on this all of a sudden?" she asked in curiosity.

Dylan gave a small sigh, looking away from her. "I can't help it, it's a vampire thing."

Andie tilted her head in curiosity. "Explain?"

The vampire gave another reluctant sigh but answered easily. "We've been… together… for a while now. The vampire in me sees you as mine."

"So you're being possessive," Andie stated in a less than impressed tone, blatantly ignoring the way he said they were 'together'. It was difficult to classify their relationship. It had started off more like a business arrangement, but given the intimacy involved, had quickly developed into… something else. Something undefined.

"Protective," he corrected lightly. "And you're right. I know I'm being ridiculous. It's just…" Andie looked at him inquisitively. "It's been a long time since I've been possessive – protective," he hastily corrected, "over someone not a vampire. Other than Emily, obviously."

Andie gave a sweet smile. "I'll be fine," she reassured before checking her watch. "And late." She reached down and gave him a quick kiss before heading for the door, barely pausing enough to grab her overnight duffel bag off the floor. "See you next week," she tossed over her shoulder before quietly creeping down the stairs. She was halfway to the front door when she heard something behind her.

"Hello," a small voice greeted.

Andie whirled around, eyes wide as she took in Dylan's daughter. "Hi," she squeaked. Oh, this was bad. It was an unspoken rule between her and Dylan that Emily never find out about them and now… This was bad.

"You're a friend of my dad's?" Emily asked innocently.

"Uhm." Andie shifted uncomfortably. "Yes?" she asked more than stated.

"Why do you always sneak out?" the little girl continued to question.

Once more Andie froze. Always? Exactly how long had Emily known that Andie was coming here? "I didn't want to wake you," she answered honestly. "Why are you up?"

"I'm always awake early on Saturdays," Emily replied. "Cartoons," was the only thing she said in explanation.

"Andie?" Dylan asked as he came down the stairs. "Who are you talking to-" His eyes widened and his words cut off as he noticed his daughter in the foyer. "Oh. Emily."

"Hi, dad," the eight year old smiled up at him.

"Yeah, hi," Andie also said, although her tone was more of a frantic 'help me'. "Emily was just telling me how she's always up early on Saturdays to watch cartoons."

"Always?" Dylan asked worriedly before looking down at his daughter. "You never told me that."

Emily shrugged. "Mom knew." This caused Dylan to wince and Andie to shift uncomfortably.

"Right, well. I didn't so I'd appreciate it if you told me next time," Dylan replied. "Now, about Andie. Emily, I would appreciate it if you kept this a secret." Andie cocked an eyebrow, unsure if they were really counting on an eight year old to keep quiet.

"Is she…" Emily trailed off as she looked at Andie meaningfully.

"A vampire?" Dylan asked. "No, she's something else. Similar to a vampire, though. And Andie and I would appreciate it if you kept this a secret." Andie was shocked. She had no idea that Emily knew Dylan's secret.

Emily shrugged easily. "Okay," she agreed. "But can Andie come later and play with me next time?"

Dylan choked as he struggled to answer. Luckily, Andie stepped in. "Sure, kiddo. I'd love that." She smiled down at the girl. "But I have to get going right now. How about tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sure!" Emily agreed excitedly.

"Alright, Emily. You go ahead and watch your cartoons. I'll walk Andie to the door," Dylan forced through a smile, relieved to end the situation.

"Bye, Andie." Emily waved before turning on her heel and going back into the living room.

"Bye!" Andie said over her shoulder as she nearly ran for the door. The minute the two were on the other side, they both sighed in relief. "I can't believe she's known this entire time that I've spent the night. Do you think she knows…?" Andie asked. Normally, she'd say no, but Emily seemed like a bright girl. She might know the truth of what they were doing together at night.

"I don't think so," he replied carefully. "I think she knows _something_ is going on, though. You don't need to come tomorrow," he said, changing the subject. "I can make your excuses."

"No, it's okay," Andie smiled. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I think she needs another girl in her life. Someone not a mother figure," she was careful to say, "but not just a friend."

"Like an older sister?" he asked before wincing at the implications.

She too winced. "Let's go with aunt," she offered, not liking the thought of being even remotely compared to another daughter. "Or babysitter," she realized.

"Babysitter?" he asked in surprise.

Andie nodded. "Sure. She gets an older female presence and I get an excuse if anyone ever sees us together. Plus, she seems like a cool kid. I was her age when my mom died and I know it's not the same, but the fact is that she needs someone. A female someone," she said gently.

Dylan nodded thoughtfully. He too had been thinking along the same lines although he hadn't really considered that Andie could be that presence. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then."

She smiled and gave a wave before darting across his yard and down the street.

Over the next month, she and Emily got more comfortable with each other and the closer she got to Emily, the closer she felt to Dylan as well.

Dylan smirked as he entered the house through the garage door. He immediately spotted Andie and Emily dancing ridiculously to some loud pop music. He chuckled and gave them a wide berth so as not to interrupt their fun while making for the kitchen. Andie spotted him out of the corner of her eye and gave a laugh. She finished the song before stopping the music. "Look who's home." She grinned as the two girls made their way to the kitchen to join him. Andie opened the fridge and got two bottles of water, tossing one to Emily.

"You looked like you were having fun," he murmured lowly to Andie as she came to stand beside him, Emily practically devouring her water.

Andie shrugged. "It's a girl thing."

"Mom never danced like that with me!" Emily enthused. "I'll have to do that with Dana sometime."

Andie laughed. "You should," she encouraged. "Dance party."

"You and your friend Mia should come," Emily invited, totally excited by the idea.

Dylan looked down and smiled at how happy his daughter was. "You could have it here," he offered.

"I'm in." Andie shrugged easily. "But…" She looked at Dylan hesitantly out of the corner of her eye. "Never mind."

"What?" he asked curiously.

"I have this other girlfriend, Lexi," she said hesitantly.

Dylan sighed. "The werewolf."

"Forget it," Andie waved her hand. When Dylan opened his mouth to protest, she gently laid her hand on his arm to stop him. "No, seriously. Forget it. I know that the treaty between you two is tenuous and I would never put Emily in a situation where you would worry about her," she said seriously. "Besides, Lexi probably wouldn't even come. It's a vampire house after all."

Dylan blinked in surprise at how mature her answer was. Sometimes, like when he walked in on her dancing crazily with his daughter, he couldn't help but remember that she was only sixteen. But other times, like right now, he realized that she was truly wise and mature.

Emily gave a sigh and got off the kitchen stool. "I'm going to my room to do homework if you guys are just going to stare all googly eyed at each other," she announced leaving the room.

Dylan gave a chuckle as he leaned down to give Andie a kiss. "I'll see you tonight?" he asked, knowing that she had to get back to her house to see her dad and also to grab her overnight bag.

"Mmhm," she replied against his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Allure  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> The Gates  
><strong>Characters &amp; Pairings:<strong> Andie Bates/Dylan Radcliff, ensemble cast  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> underaged sex with an adult, initial dub-con due to uncontrollable succubus powers  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A vampire and a succubus meet on an empty street. It sounds like the beginning of a bad joke, but in The Gates community it's a more than likely occurrence. When Andie refuses to eat life force, her strength wanes and her powers go awry in a desperate attempt to feed and survive. So you can imagine the problems that arise when she bumps into the gorgeous vampire Dylan alone on an empty street in the middle of the night. What's a succubus to do?

* * *

><p>"Look, Brett, I'm telling you. I have no idea what's up with Andie lately," Mia said with an annoyed scowl.<p>

"She's been weird all summer," Bret complained ignoring the eye roll both Lexi and Lukas gave him.

"Look, there's Andie now." Lexi pointed down the street. "Why don't you just ask her?"

"What the hell is she doing here?" Brett asked instead. "Her house is on the other side of the Gates."

Lukas looked around. "Isn't this where that Charlie kid lives?"

Lexi looked around too, recognizing the surroundings. "Yeah, it is," she replied.

Brett scowled, but before he could say anything, Mia butt in. "No way. I know what you're thinking, but there's no way that Andie would go back to seeing Charlie after what happened last time."

"Wait," Lukas said as he noticed something. "That isn't the Monohan's house." The four teens watched as she walked up to the front door of the house and simply let herself in. "That's the Radcliff house."

"Are you sure?" Brett asked him in worried surprise.

"My dad was alpha. You think I don't know vampire houses?" Lukas replied incredulously.

"Should we go knock or something?" Brett asked.

Lexi looked at him like he was stupid. "And say what? That you're stalking your ex-girlfriend and want to know what she's doing in his house?"

Brett scowled in response but didn't have a reply. "No," Mia replied instead. "We'll just sit it out. She has to come out sometime, right?"

The four teens planted themselves across the street and watched the house, quietly talking amongst themselves, but as the hours wore on and it got later, they began to worry. "What if he did something to her?" Brett finally broke worriedly.

"No way is a vamp dumb enough to break Gate rules," Lukas responded, though he sounded unsure of his own words.

"That's it," Brett said standing up. "I'm going over there." The other three stood up as well, whether to help him or stop him, he didn't know because they were soon interrupted.

"Can I help you kids?" Chief Monohan asked as he slowed his car to a stop in front of them. He and his family had just gotten back inside the Gates from a night out when he spotted the four teens lingering on his street in the middle of the night.

"Uhm, no," Brett hastily replied. Unfortunately he was a terrible liar.

"Uh-huh," Nick replied, unbelieving.

Lexi nodded. "Honest, we weren't doing anything."

"Then why are you sitting out here?" Nick's wife, Sarah, asked from the passenger's seat.

"Yeah!" Dana asked, popping up from the back seat.

Charlie scowled. "Shut up, Dana," he scolded from the back. It was no secret that he and Brett didn't get along. Brett and Andie had dated until Charlie had moved into town. Then she and Charlie dated before she oddly broke up with him. After that, he wasn't sure if she went back to dating Brett or if they just became friends again. Then Andie randomly reappeared, claiming to have missed Charlie. When Charlie's family threatened to move away, she had run away to the woods with him, but something happened and he got sick. Charlie hadn't heard from her since, but he had seen her out and about with Brett and their friends all around town. Finally, Charlie gave up on Andie. She always seemed to be going back and forth between the two boys.

Nick looked between the four nervous kids before sighing and taking the keys out of the car and opening the door. He stepped out of the car and turned to face the teens fully. "Alright, what's going on?" he asked.

The teens all looked at each other. "Okay," Brett finally said.

"Brett!" Lexi scolded immediately.

"She's been in there for hours!" Brett hissed back. "Who knows what happened to her?"

"What happened to who?" Sarah asked worriedly as she too stepped out of the car, her two kids not far behind.

"Sarah," Nick said, turning to face his wife. "I'm Chief of Police. I should be asking the questions," he scolded gently, reminding his wife that this might be official police business and that she needed to let him do his job. "Now, what happened? Who are you worried about?" he asked once more.

"It's Andie," Brett said hastily, ignoring the groans of annoyed disapproval from his friends.

"Andie?" Charlie asked, worried.

Brett glanced at him before purposefully ignoring him. "She went into the Radcliff house hours ago and hasn't come out since," he said, nodding his head to the house. "I know that you… _know_," Brett said carefully, unsure how much the Chief's family knew about the special residents of the community. "So you should understand how worried we are."

Nick nodded his head. He didn't think that Dylan would hurt Andie, but at the same time, it was his job as the Chief to check it out. "Alright, I'll check it out." He turned and crossed the street, but noticing that he'd gained a posse, turned to look at them. "Stay here," he commanded before walking up the drive and knocking on the door.

After a quick second, the door opened. "Nick," Dylan said in surprise. After the vampires had killed Devon, the Gates had been quiet and the two friends hadn't seen each other much except on social occasions. "Don't tell me there's another supernatural problem."

"Not exactly," Nick replied. "Is Andie Bates inside your house by any chance? A bunch of her friends said they saw her go inside."

Dylan blinked in surprise, but gave nothing away. "I'm not sure I see how that's any of your business."

"You're kidding, right?" Nick asked before realizing the man was serious. "If there's a teenage girl inside your house alone without parental permission, that is my business. Now, do I need to call up Mr. Bates or are you just going to be straight with me?" Nick gave the other man a moment to come clean, but Dylan remained silent. "Okay, fine," the Chief muttered, pulling out his cell phone and calling into police headquarters. "Hey, Leigh? Yeah, I need you to patch me to Mr. Bates. Thanks…. Mr. Bates? Yes, hello. This is Chief Monohan. I was wondering if you know where your daughter's whereabouts are? At Mia's, huh," Nick threw a look over his shoulder at said girl who was on the other side of the street, looking nervous. "Yeah, I need you to get down to the station, please. It's about Andie. Thanks." Nick hung up the phone to look at an annoyed Dylan. Nick said nothing before waltzing into Dylan's house and quickly heading up the stairs.

"Technically this is trespassing," Dylan said wearily, but made no move to stop the man.

Nick methodically searched through every room before reaching the master bedroom. He slammed the door open and was sickened to see Andie, naked under the covers except for a large men's dress shirt. "Dylan?" she asked sleepily, opening her eyes to find Nick Monohan. "What the-"

Nick shook his head in disgust. "I don't suppose you'd believe me if I said it wasn't what it looked like," Dylan tried but at Nick's angry look stopped. "No, I guess not."

"You have the right to remain silent," Nick said, reading Dylan his Miranda rights as he cuffed the man.

"What the hell is going on?" Andie asked as she threw on a pair of jeans.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked the girl, before wrapping a comforting arm around her. "Let's get you to the station okay?" he said kindly.

Nick walked Dylan and Andie out to his car. Andie ignored all of her friends' questions as she figured out what she was going to do about the situation.

"Sarah," Dylan said, stopping in front of the woman. "Emily's still inside the house. Could you look after her for a bit?" he asked as though he were merely going out for a stroll.

Sarah looked at him incredulously. She too had noticed the men's shirt Andie was wearing, but she agreed. Emily was an innocent child in all this.

Andie was forced to sit up front and Dylan in the back in order to keep the two separate. On their way to the station, Andie asked, "Have you called my dad?"

"He'll meet us there," Nick replied.

Andie turned in her seat to face Dylan. "Don't say anything," she cautioned.

Nick turned to look at the girl out of the corner of his eye. He briefly wondered if Dylan had brainwashed her into believing he loved her or if perhaps there was more going on here than he realized. He hated to believe that he was such a bad judge of character that he would trust a rapist. "Is there something I need to know?" he asked.

The two exchanged looks but remained silent. Nick walked Dylan into his office before coming back out for Andie who was standing in the waiting room. "Leigh," he called the only female police officer there over. "I think Andie's been raped," he muttered lowly. "Can you talk to her? See what you can get. Her dad should be here soon."

Leigh nodded seriously, looking at the girl in pity. "Of course."

Andie sat in a chair, making sure to get the one that had the best view into the Chief's office so she could see what was happening to Dylan. Noticing Leigh, Andie shook her head. "It's not what you think."

"Sweetie," Leigh said solemnly. "We need to take a rape kit."

"No, you don't," Andie replied, not moving.

"Sweetie-" Leigh tried again, but was cut off.

"Andie? Andie!" Mr. Bates called out as soon as he was inside. The minute he saw his daughter he gave her a hug. "What happened? I got a call from Chief Monohan… Where were you tonight?" he asked.

Andie looked up at Leigh. "Can you leave us alone for a second?" Leigh nodded and left. Andie waited until the girl was far enough away to turn to her dad. She noticed that both Dylan and Nick had noticed her father's arrival and she nodded at Dylan, knowing that she'd be able to help him. "Dad, I've been sleeping with Dylan Radcliff," she started.

"What?" he asked in anger, turning to look at the man in question. Mr. Bates looked torn between anger and confusion at how the man was still alive.

"Dylan is a vampire," she whispered. "He's been giving me energy. He's been helping me."

"And getting sex with a teenager out of the deal," Mr. Bates said with a sneer.

"It's not like that," Andie insisted. "After Charlie, I stopped feeding," she confessed.

"But Peg's medicine?" Mr. Bates asked in confusion.

"I couldn't go back on that," Andie despaired. "Do you know what I was like on it? I spent hours throwing up, I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't focus on anything. Dad, I was failing out of high school!"

Mr. Bates looked at her in surprise. "I hadn't realized it was so bad," he admitted.

"I didn't feed for three weeks," she confessed.

"But the Haze," he said in worry.

Andie nodded. "I would rather die than hurt someone the way I hurt Charlie," she replied, tears building in her voice. "But I couldn't control my powers and they ensnared Dylan. The first time, neither of us were in control. Afterwards, I explained what happened. Dad, he should hate me for what I did to him," she said softly. "If anyone was raped, it was him. But he didn't. He understood that it wasn't my fault. He forgave me," she cried, finally letting her tears fall.

Mr. Bates wrapped a comforting arm around his daughter. He had no idea this had been happening and right underneath his nose. He looked up at Dylan Radcliff once more, this time analyzing the kind of strength this man must have had.

"During the sex, Dylan bit me," she continued explaining. He looked at her in surprise and a bit of horror, but she quickly ploughed through. "And he wasn't harmed by my taking his energy at all. His energy lasted me a week and my blood lasted him that long as well. We both realized that this could turn into something beneficial. We could both feed without the worry of killing someone. It's like we have some sort of symbiotic relationship."

Mr. Bates looked at her in surprise. This was the oddest thing he had ever heard. "A symbiotic relationship?" Andie nodded. "How do you know there isn't some sort of long term negative side effect?"

"Dylan owns a biotech research firm. We've been testing this," she admitted. "We think that vampires and succubae are closely related species. We have many similar qualities," she added. "Please, dad, you have to help."

Mr. Bates gave a small sigh and nodded. "Yes, it appears I do. It looks wrong, but he's clearly been helping you. You haven't hurt him and he hasn't hurt you, so…"

"And who would I feed on without him?" she also added in. "I would die."

"Don't say that!" he scolded but nodded, standing up. "Alright, but we'll be continuing this discussion later." The two made their way to the Chief's door and knocked. Nick opened up and let them into his office.

"Have you decided to take the rape kit?" Nick asked Andie.

Andie scowled. "No. Because I wasn't raped."

Nick looked at Mr. Bates as if asking whether or not she was serious. "Ah, yes." Mr. Bates nodded in agreement. He probably should have come up with a story before entering the office. "Andie has just explained to me that she was babysitting Emily." That part he hoped was true as that was what Andie had been telling him all summer.

Nick looked at him oddly. "With Dylan there?"

"With Claire gone, Emily's needed a female figure in her life," Dylan spoke up for the first time since the arrest. "I've hired Andie as her babysitter to do just that."

"And that required spending the night?" Nick asked skeptically.

"Your daughter's never had a sleepover?" Dylan replied.

Nick turned to Mr. Bates. "She was in his bed," he stated clearly.

Mr. Bates winced, but Andie was the one who responded. "Dylan slept in the guest room."

Nick looked at her oddly for using Dylan's first name, further proof of something hinky going on. "You were wearing his shirt."

"I was wearing **_a_** shirt," she stressed. "And I don't see what my choice in sleepwear has to do with you."

Nick choked while both Dylan and Mr. Bates looked at Andie in surprise and pride. "Mock trial," Mr. Bates murmured in thought. "Good program."

"If that's all, Chief Monohan," Dylan said standing up. "Then I believe we're finished."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Allure  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> The Gates  
><strong>Characters &amp; Pairings:<strong> Andie Bates/Dylan Radcliff, ensemble cast  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> underaged sex with an adult, initial dub-con due to uncontrollable succubus powers  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A vampire and a succubus meet on an empty street. It sounds like the beginning of a bad joke, but in The Gates community it's a more than likely occurrence. When Andie refuses to eat life force, her strength wanes and her powers go awry in a desperate attempt to feed and survive. So you can imagine the problems that arise when she bumps into the gorgeous vampire Dylan alone on an empty street in the middle of the night. What's a succubus to do?

* * *

><p>"Okay, what is going on?" Mia asked the minute she entered Andie's room, Brett, Lexi and even Lukas right behind her<p>

"What?" Andie asked distractedly, looking up from her book.

Lexi sat next to the girl on her bed. "Don't 'what' us, girl. The whole town is talking about you and Mr. Radcliff. They're saying you're having an affair."

"Yeah, so what is going on?" Brett asked angrily, his eyes threatening to turn a wolf-like yellow if he didn't calm down.

Andie sighed and gave the same abbreviated speech she'd given to her father. "How does a vampire have life force?" Lexi asked immediately afterward.

Andie shrugged but Mia knew the answer. "Life force is a lot like your soul or spirit. It has nothing to do with whether or not your body is alive. Vampires are sentient creatures who have free will and can make their own choices therefore they are 'alive' and have 'life force'. In fact, now that I think about it, this makes sense."

"How so?" Andie asked in curiosity.

"A vampire can live for hundreds of years. That's hundreds of years worth of life force accumulated. That's perfect for a succubus. They can take what they need and, if the vampire's old enough, they'll never even feel the difference," Mia explained. "I'm so sorry I never thought of that sooner," she apologized to Andie, knowing how difficult things had been for the girl as she struggled to find a way to survive without hurting others.

"It's okay," Andie replied, smiling at her friend. There was no reason for Mia to have put the two together. It was complete coincidence that even led Andie and Dylan's paths to cross.

"No, it's not okay," Brett broke in angrily, glaring at Andie. "I can't believe you'd go to a vampire over a werewolf."

Lexi, Mia and Lukas exchanged uncomfortable glances. "Guys, could you give us a minute?" Andie asked as she stared Brett down. "Brett and I need to have a long overdue conversation." The other three reluctantly vacated the room leaving the former couple alone. "Brett, I think I've been pretty clear and patient about this," she stated gently.

Brett scoffed and looked to the side of the room. "I can't help it, okay?"

"Yes, you can," Andie insisted. "I know that you think you love me-"

"I do love you!" he interjected, angry that she was degrading his feelings.

"Okay, I'm sorry." She raised her hands in surrender. "But I don't love you. I care about you as a friend, but I don't feel anything more for you and you need to accept that. I'm not going to come back to you. I thought if I gave you time, you'd move on, but you didn't. So then I thought if we could just be friends, you'd realize that there couldn't be anything more between us, but still you didn't. Brett, I'm at my rope's end here. What am I supposed to do? What can I do to help you move on?" she asked.

Brett looked at her seriously for a moment, before scowling and looking away. "I guess you can't."

Andie gave a small, sad sigh. "I think you need to date other people," she said. "Find someone new. Someone who will like you back."

"Like who?" he scoffed but fell silent at her knowing look. "You know about…?"

"Lexi's huge thing for you?" she asked with a small smile. "Find me someone who doesn't." Brett awkwardly cleared his throat, his cheeks turning red. "Look, you should give her a chance. She really likes you and she's done a lot for you. Couldn't you at least try and go out with her on a few dates? See if there's even anything there?"

Brett thought about it for a minute before giving a small sigh which Andie knew meant agreement. "You're such a meddler, you know that?" he asked with a small smile.

"It's a talent," she replied with a nonchalant shrug and a small smirk.

"I'd better go," Brett said as he made for the door. "I told the pack we'd go running." Andie waved him off as he left.

After a minute, her bedroom door opened again, surprising her. "I heard what you said," Lexi said hesitantly as she stepped into the room. "You didn't have to do that. I've been pretty horrible to you this past year."

Andie shrugged lightly. "I was dating the guy you loved. You were allowed to be a bitch to me."

Lexi gave a small laugh. "Thanks," she said. "You're a good friend."

"Us supernatural girls have to stick together," Andie grinned. "Tell me how the date goes!" she yelled as Lexi left.

The next day was the day of the Monohan's end of summer pool party. Everyone would be there and unfortunately that included Andie and Dylan. Andie put on her bikini and then threw on denim shorts and a purple tank top. She and her friends had agreed to go to the party together because of how much gossip was going around involving Andie.

She walked out the door and immediately spotted her friends waiting for her across the street. She grinned and ran over to them. "Ready to be put on the spot?" Mia asked as they made their way to the Monohan's house.

"Nope," Andie admitted easily.

"It's a weird situation," Lexi spoke up. "What are you going to tell people?"

Andie shrugged. "Dylan and I haven't talked about it, but I figure we'll go with what we told the Chief. That it was a misunderstanding and that I was at his house babysitting Emily."

"You think they'll buy that?" Lukas asked.

Andie shrugged. "I'm not sure. I figure, worst comes to worst, we'll tell the truth. Everyone at the part is one of us, right?" she asked.

Brett nodded. "I think so. My mom said the pack was going to be there."

"My mom's going and she's picking up Leigh on her way," Mia added in.

"Dylan said that the vampires were coming," Andie added, "which should make things tense with the werewolves, but manageable. So like I said, it's going to be an all-supernatural party."

"It's weird how the Monohans got so close with our kind without even realizing it," Lexi spoke up.

Brett, Lukas and Andie nodded in agreement, but Mia shook her head. "Not if you think about it. The people with the most to hide tend to be the most friendly. If they act like they're hiding something, then people will get suspicious. When the Chief and his family moved here, our kind were the first to welcome them because we wanted to seem nice and normal and like we had nothing to hide."

"Ah, psychology." Andie nodded. "There you go, making sense out of nonsensical things."

"I try." Mia laughed as they all walked up to the Monohan house. Mia reached out a hand and knocked.

"Oh, hey!" Sarah grinned as she opened the door. Her smile froze when she spotted Andie and her gaze changed to something between pitying and confusion. "Come on in. We're all in the back."

The teens trooped through the house, but Sarah reached out and gently stopped Andie before she could follow her friends. "You know, Andie. You can talk to me, if you need to. I know that your mother's gone but if you ever need any motherly advice…"

Andie shifted awkwardly. "Uh, thanks, Mrs. Monohan," she replied awkwardly before hurrying to catch up to her friends.

Lexi was giggling uncontrollably and even Lukas and Brett were having a hard time hiding their smiles. "They were eavesdropping," Mia said, stating the obvious. "But they didn't tell me what they heard." She pouted at the werewolves at the unfairness of it.

"Good," Andie replied to Mia before turning to her other friends. "You guys suck." The five teens finally made it out to the backyard and quickly claimed one of the smaller plastic tables by the pool as one of their own. A bunch of men were seated at a table near the grill where several were grilling up steaks, burgers and more. The women were all relaxing by the pool on lounge chairs, though a few were noticeably in the shade.

Andie caught Dylan's eye and gave a small smile before quickly looking away, not wanting more gossip to be started about them.

Nick caught the look and once more glowered at his friend causing Dylan to sigh. "You're really not going to let this go, are you?" he asked in a low voice, his eyes still trained on Emily playing in the pool with Dana.

"No, I'm not," Nick muttered back. "She was _not_ babysitting." Dylan gave a small sigh in response. "She is sixteen years old for fuck's sake."

"Seventeen," Dylan corrected mildly, having celebrated the girl's birthday only a few weeks ago. "And you should understand, Nick, why, as a vampire, age doesn't really matter to my kind. When I was her age, I was married and my wife was pregnant with our second child."

Nick blinked in shock. Dylan had never disclosed his age and even less about his human years. "That was a long time ago. Things are different now," he said instead.

"And they'll be different again in another twenty years and then again twenty years after that. You can see why such rules don't matter much to us when they'll just change soon anyway," Dylan pointed out.

"So are you saying that there is something going on that's against the rules? Our current rules," Nick asked, trying to trap the man in his words.

"Even if there was, I think it's obvious that Andie's father knows the truth of the situation and as her guardian, has given his okay," Dylan pointed out, trying to sidestep the situation without giving too much away. He wanted his friend to trust him again, but he didn't want to give up Andie's secret. He could feel the burn of everybody's eyes boring holes into him. The entire community was talking and while the vampires could understand, it was still frowned upon for him to attract so much attention to himself.

Nick glared at the man. That wasn't the point. And before he could say something to that general effect, a loud crash was heard, drawing the attention of all the party goers. A large wolf had just jumped over the Monohan's back wall and was now growling at all of the people at the party.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Allure  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> The Gates  
><strong>Characters &amp; Pairings:<strong> Andie Bates/Dylan Radcliff, ensemble cast  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> underaged sex with an adult, initial dub-con due to uncontrollable succubus powers  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A vampire and a succubus meet on an empty street. It sounds like the beginning of a bad joke, but in The Gates community it's a more than likely occurrence. When Andie refuses to eat life force, her strength wanes and her powers go awry in a desperate attempt to feed and survive. So you can imagine the problems that arise when she bumps into the gorgeous vampire Dylan alone on an empty street in the middle of the night. What's a succubus to do?

* * *

><p>"That's Simon Ford," one of the men whispered, recognizing his former alpha.<p>

Zach, the new alpha, had stood up and transformed into his wolf form. He stood protectively over the people at the party as they all congregated together at the back, near the house. Dylan searched for Emily in the middle of the commotion and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her and Dana next to a damp Andie. He realized that Andie must have gotten into the pool to fetch the girls when the chaos started. He smoothly made his way over to them, careful to pat Emily dry before touching her. If his sunscreen came off then he'd be vulnerable to the sun, a weakness he couldn't afford in the middle of a werewolf fight.

He and the other guests watched as the two wolves fought viciously, bleeding each other and breaking bones only to heal almost immediately after. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Nick Monohan sheltering his family. Sarah looked unsurprised so she must have already known the truth about the Gates community but Dana and Charlie both looked shell shocked at the sight of a werewolf brawl. Nick was talking to the other werewolves, asking them to stop the struggle, but it was against pack rules to interfere with a fight for position, especially if that position was alpha.

Finally, Nick was forced to ask the vampires. "I know what you're going to ask and the answer is no," Dylan said before Nick could even open his mouth. "It would be suicide for a vampire to get in between two werewolves and more importantly, it goes against our truce with them." Before Nick could respond, Dylan was forced to pull Emily and Andie closer into his body as the two werewolves' fight got closer to the crowd.

"There has to be a way to make them stop," Nick said, looking around. "Peg?" he asked as a last resort. If werewolves or vampires couldn't interfere, that really only left the witch.

"Not without my herbs," Peg replied with a helpless shrug, her arm around her daughter Mia.

Lexi gave a sharp scream as one of the werewolves, Simon, got a little too close to her and nearly knocked her over. Brett lunged forward and wrapped an arm around her waist and then jerked her forcefully out of the way. "They're out of control," the teen boy realized looking on. He'd never seen a fight this vicious before. He knew that there was a lot of bad blood between the two wolves, but this was ridiculous. "Why is Simon so pissed? Zach beat him for alpha fair and square."

Lukas shifted awkwardly in realization. "No, he didn't," he finally confessed causing everyone to look at him in surprise. "Zach didn't beat dad in a fight, I did."

"What?" Karen asked in surprise, the entire pack shocked.

"He was beating on mom!" Lukas replied. "I had to do something or he would have really hurt her. He was drunk and… and I was angry."

"It's okay, son," Nick said, clapping a comforting hand on the boy. He was one of only a handful of people who knew the truth about what happened that night. "You did what you had to in order to protect your mom. We don't fault you for that."

"But this is my fault," he replied, staring out at the increasingly violent fight. "I couldn't be alpha so Zach said he beat dad, but now dad found out and it drove him to this!"

"Now, calm down. We don't know what drove your father to confront Zachary," Karen soothed the child, her own hand rubbing up and down her son Brett's back. The tale of Simon hitting his wife and child had upset her more than she realized. She couldn't imagine anyone harming their child.

"It doesn't matter what caused it," Dylan pointed out, knowing he was probably overstepping his bounds with the werewolves, but they needed to re-focus. "What matters is stopping it now. They can fight anywhere else, just not in front of so many witnesses."

"Technically, they would both be expelled from the Gates for this," Lexi pointed out, her hand clenched in Brett's. "For transforming in front of others."

"Zachary might get leniency since he was only protecting us, but Simon can never come back," Karen agreed.

"So the winner of this fight doesn't even matter?" Brett asked. "Then why can't we interfere?"

"He brings up a good point," Nick said, pouncing on the opportunity, but Karen was already shaking her head.

"They're too strong for us," she replied. "They're too deep in the primal animal bloodlust. Even if we did try and help, they'd just turn on us. They're not seeing clearly right now."

Dylan started at her words before looking down at the girl tucked into his side. "Do you think you could…?" he asked, drawing everyone attention to him and Andie.

Andie looked at him wide-eyed. "I don't know," she answered honestly.

"If they're tapped into their primal nature, it should make your job easier," he pointed out logically.

Andie nibbled on her lip before nodding in hesitant agreement. "I can try."

"Try what?" Nick asked. "What's going on?"

Andie ignored the Chief in order to focus on her powers. She moved away from the crowd, Dylan hovering protectively right behind her. "If they're too entrenched in their primal instinct, you might have to get them off me before they rape me," she cautioned.

"What?" Nick asked in disgusted shock, his emotions echoed by everyone else.

Dylan, however, nodded resolutely. "I will."

Andie let out a deep breath before focusing on her thrall. Her normal amount of power did nothing, the two wolves still fighting. So, she turned it up a notch. _Look at me._

For a second, the two wolves turned their heads to look at the girl before quickly returning to the fight.

_Notice me._

One of the wolves, Simon, turned to look at her again, but Zach took the opportunity to pounce on his distracted form.

"It's not working," she muttered to Dylan. "They're hearing me, but they're too angry. They won't give up the fight in favor of me."

"What is she talking about?" Karen asked, looking at the girl curiously. She could sense something different about the teen than normal, but she wasn't sure what it was.

"Have you turned it up?" Dylan asked, continuing to ignore the bystanders.

"All the way up to 'vampire'," Andie replied. "I've never had to thrall a werewolf before but I'd assume it would be the same amount."

"Well, these werewolves are in their wolf form, so maybe they need more. Can you turn it up even more?" Dylan asked, worried. He knew that the more power she put behind her thrall, the more energy she used. He wondered if she had enough.

"I can try and Call for them, but I've never done that before," she admitted.

"Call?" he asked. Andie had never mentioned anything about a Call before.

"I'll explain later," she mentioned distractedly as she focused on her powers again. She practically glared at the two fighting wolves, as if trying to bend them to her will with her stare alone. "**Look at me**," she commanded. Immediately, the two wolves stopped fighting. They turned to look at her, their head cocked as if staring at her in confusion. "**Adore me**," she commanded again. The two wolves stared at her; one of them even let their tongue loll out. "**Want me**." Almost as one, the two wolves began to make a run for her and suddenly the crowd realized why she had separated from them and what she had meant about her needing protection from the two wolves.

Quickly, Karen and several of the other wolves transformed and pounced on their distracted pack mates. Andie immediately let her thrall go and the two men transformed back into their human selves, completely confused. "What the hell just happened?" Zach asked, looking at Andie in confusion.

"That's what I'd like to know," Nick spoke up.

"Uh, surprise?" Andie replied sheepishly, her eyes drooping in tiredness. Dylan quickly pulled out a chair and sat her down, gripping her hand to give her some of his life energy. The others crowded around them, Nick taking a seat next to the girl. Charlie looked at her in complete confusion and amazement. "I'm a succubus."

"A succubus?" Nick asked in surprise.

"I get it from my mom," Andie explained with a nod.

Nick looked back and forth from her to Dylan and then from her to Zach and Simon. "What… what does that mean?"

"I need life force in order to survive," she started out simply. "I get it through touch." She lifted up her hand that was clasped in Dylan's. "I also have the power to thrall which is what I just did to those two." She nodded her head to the two wolves. "Normally, I give off a level amount of pheromones but when I thrall, that amount increases in order to ensnare my prey. But I'm young and still new to my powers; they haven't fully matured yet, so I was forced to Call for them. I've never done that before," she admitted.

"Yes, you mentioned that," Dylan said. "What is that?"

Andie turned slightly to face him. "Have you ever heard about the legend of the siren?" she asked.

"Yes, a beautiful woman who lured sailors to their death with the sound of her voice," Dylan recalled the myth.

"The siren legend was based off of succubae," she explained. "Our powers are amplified when we speak."

"So, wait," Charlie butt in. "What about the luring to death part?"

Andie winced before looking at her ex-boyfriend. "That part is true. We feed off life force, as in take too much and you die."

"All those times I fainted after we kissed…" he realized, eyes wide in shock.

"What?" Sarah cried out, throwing a protective arm around Charlie as she glared at Andie. Charlie had always been sickly as a child and they had been worrying about his fainting spells. To realize that this girl had been hurting him…

"I'm so sorry," she apologized. "I tried to stop seeing you when I realized I was hurting you and then I thought I was okay because I was being medicated and it was just a huge mess," she rushed out.

"And you and Dylan?" Nick asked. "You're touching him and he seems to be fine."

Andie and Dylan shared a quick look. "That's because I'm a vampire," Dylan admitted. "Andie can get all the energy she needs from me without harming me and in turn, I can get all the energy I need from her as well."

"What do you mean?" Nick asked suspiciously. "Are you talking about blood?" he asked lowly even though everyone could hear him.

"Yes," Dylan admitted, ignoring the looks he was getting from the other vampires. "She gets her energy from me and then I, in turn, get fresh blood from her. My energy allows her strength for over a week and her blood is strengthened by that energy which allows me to last a week on her blood as well."

"It's like a real life symbiotic relationship," Andie added in. "Dylan keeps me strong with no risk of me accidentally killing him and I give him fresh blood without the risk of him killing me. It's a partnership."

"That makes a lot of sense," Peg realized.

Mia smirked up at her mom. "That's what I thought, too."

"You knew about this?" Peg asked her daughter before looking back at the succubus in question. "Andie, you should have been taking your medication."

"There's medication?" Nick asked in surprise.

"I couldn't, Dr. Peg," Andie said shaking her head. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't go through that again. I was throwing up, I couldn't think or focus, I was mixing up my words and I was failing out of all of my classes. Your medication was making me worse, not better."

Peg sighed but nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry for that, but there really wasn't anything that can be done. It's your nature to take other people's energy. But your father asked me to try and come up with something, so I did. Speaking of which, does he know about your arrangement with Mr. Radcliff?"

Andie nodded immediately. "Totally. He's grateful that Dylan's helping me. Without his energy, dad knows I would have died."

"So that's why he was so okay with everything at the police station," Nick finally realized.

"He's still a little mad that I didn't take Peg's medicine and that I kept this from him, but I figure he'll forgive me in like fifty years," Andie laughed.

Nick looked at her oddly. "Can other supernatural species be turned into vampires?"

Andie blinked in confusion before turning to look at Dylan who shrugged, looking at the other vampires. "I haven't the faintest," he replied.

"Sorry," Nick apologized. "It just sounded like Andie was planning on living forever."

"Oh, I am." Andie nodded seriously ignoring the surprised and outraged looks she was receiving from the vampires. "Succubae are eternal."

"Really?" Dylan asked, surprised yet again.

Andie nodded. "We are born the same way humans are and start out aging, but once our succubus powers mature at around 25, our aging halts – provided we're still feeding. My mother was 65 when she met my father and had me. My grandmother was 305."

"Impressive," Dylan said, eyebrows raised. It was rare for a vampire to live that long. They tended to die before then; sun, werewolves, hunters and other vampires taking care of them.

"I hope to find her one day," Andie admitted. "I've never met my grandmother."

"What's to stop succubae from over populating?" one of the vampires asked, curious to see how another immortal species worked.

Andie and Dylan both looked at him incredulously. "We kill our lovers," Andie spoke slowly, trying very hard not to insult the man, but at the same time thinking of him as a complete idiot. "Do you have any idea how difficult it would be to have a relationship, let alone get pregnant from a human? It takes decades of hard work and, to be honest, pure luck."

"I'm sorry that we had to lie to you, Nick," Dylan quickly apologized, hoping to intervene and change the subject before the vampire could get offended at Andie's words. "But we could hardly be expected to tell you Andie's secret without her permission."

"I understand," Nick said looking at the two of them. "Although I hope you know now that I can be relied on to keep your secret and help in any way I can," he said to Andie.

"Dylan said we could trust you," Andie nodded. "Thank you."


End file.
